


The Vagina Dialogue

by Seraphtrevs



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, Genderfuck, Genderswap, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphtrevs/pseuds/Seraphtrevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment of Mohinder's goes awry, transforming both Gabriel and Peter into women.  Gabriel is horrified, but finds consolation in the fact that he might now have a shot with Mohinder.  Mohinder, however, only has eyes for Peter, and Peter has ideas of her own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vagina Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/gifts).



> Written for speccygeekgrrl at the heroes_exchange Valentine's Day Fic Exchange.
> 
> Thanks to my fantastic beta, bellonnablack!

"I'm not sure about this," Gabriel said, eyeing the needle.

"Oh for God's sake," Mohinder said. "Surely after all the carnage you've inflicted, you aren't frightened of a little needle."

"It's not the needle I'm worried about, Dr. Brundle," Gabriel snapped.

"…who?"

"Dr. Brundle. You know – Jeff Goldblum's character from _The Fly_."

"I don't see what a character from a book I've never even heard of has anything to do with your fear of needles."

"It's not a book, it's a _movie_," Gabriel said with exasperation. "About a scientist who turns himself into a giant fly. Get the relevance now?"

Mohinder blushed, then bristled. "Look – if you want to turn down this treatment and go back to containment, then by all means, turn your nose up at what I'm offering. Trust me, I won't lose any sleep over it."

"No," Gabriel said quickly. He definitely didn't want that.

Gabriel had been captured by the Company almost immediately after he'd taken Claire's ability. While he was being held unconscious in one of the plain gray cells in the bowels of the Hartsdale facility, a lot of things had apparently happened. The _pater familias_ of the Petrelli clan had risen from the grave, various time-travel shenanigans had taken place, and Mohinder had turned himself into a hyper-aggressive bug creature, among other things. Peter had tried to explain it to him, but it just made his head hurt – something about alternate timelines and butterflies. The important thing was that Arthur Petrelli was now dead (again), and Mohinder had been dragged kicking and screaming back to the Company to be pumped full of power-suppressants, as Gabriel had been. In their questionable wisdom, Bob Bishop and Angela Petrelli had decided to give both of them a Second Chance, under the stipulation that neither of them used their powers for non-Company approved evil ever again.

In the six months since the beginning of his "rehabilitation," Gabriel hadn't really done a lot for the Company, since he didn't have access to his powers under his current drug regiment and he didn't have any other skills that would be of use. Angela, in an unusual show of generosity, had helped him re-open his watch repair shop, and he had gone back to his old, dreary life. He was required to check in at the Hartsdale facility once a week for evaluation, and he had to make himself available for any tests or treatments that Mohinder could dream up. Mohinder was permitted to keep the lab in Manhattan loft since he worked better in his own space (although it was, of course, heavily monitored), and he frequently called Gabriel up and had him come over. So far, they hadn't been very successful, but nothing disastrous had happened either.

In addition, Peter dropped in on him at unexpected intervals. He'd been charged with babysitting both Gabriel and Mohinder to make sure they weren't cracking heads open or cocooning people to walls, respectively. There hadn't been any incidents in months, though, so Gabriel generally only saw him once a week when he gave him a ride to the Hartsdale office since Gabriel didn't have a car. Surprisingly, they got along pretty well. He wouldn't go quite so far as to call them _friends,_ but Peter had been the first to offer Gabriel the olive branch and actually made an effort to be nice to him. Personally, Gabriel thought that Peter was hopelessly naïve, and maybe a little on the slow side. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that it wasn't a good idea to trust a guy who once tried to take the top of your head off.

Gabriel was mostly fine with this. The power-suppressants they'd given him had nearly eliminated the constant, all-consuming desire for _more_ that he'd been living with since his powers first manifested, and he truly wanted nothing more than to leave his dark past behind him. However, the drugs they gave him made him nauseated and distracted, and he felt like his head was wrapped in cotton. Worst of all, he had little access to his abilities. He certainly didn't want to go back to the craving and the murder, but seeing as he _already_ had them, it seemed like a shame to waste them. And really, it was disrespectful of all the people who'd been killed – if Gabriel didn't have their powers, it was as if they died for nothing.

He didn't share that last thought with anybody else. They'd probably take it the wrong way, and then it would be back to the cell and the nose drip.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just – can you explain to me what this is again?"

"It's a hormonal treatment designed to lessen - _slightly_ \- our testosterone levels. If this works, we will no longer have to take the Haitian pills, and we'll have full range of our abilities without the more…aggressive aspects."

"And you're sure this won't like, turn us into girls or something?"

Mohinder gave him a look. "Don't be ridiculous. Give me your arm."

"…you go first."

"_Fine._ Help me with the tourniquet." Mohinder rolled up his sleeve and Gabriel tied the rubber band around his arm. Mohinder held the needle up to his vein, and then paused.

"What's the matter, doctor? Don't you have confidence in your incredible scientific ability?"

"Shut up," Mohinder snapped. He slid the needle into his vein and hit the plunger.

They waited several moments. Nothing happened.

Mohinder smiled victoriously. "See? Nothing to be afraid of. We won't be able to see the full benefit of the treatment until a few sessions, but if all goes according to plan, we'll be able to start weaning ourselves off the power-suppressants."

The brilliance of Mohinder's smile melted away the last of Gabriel's resistance. He wistfully reflected that Mohinder looked extremely handsome in the glow of scientific success, but he knew that Mohinder was, against all expectations, completely, 100% heterosexual. Not that he stood a chance with him even if he was gay, what with the whole father-murdering thing and all. This was probably the only chance at penetration he'd ever get.

"Okay," he said, holding out his arm. "Do me."

Mohinder gave him the injection. The moment he pulled the needle out of his arm, Gabriel started to feel odd.

Mohinder frowned. "Are you all right?"

"I – I don't know," he said. He felt something _changing_ in him, similar to the moment when he acquired a new ability. And then suddenly, he fell to the floor, convulsing.

"Gabriel!" Mohinder dropped down beside him.

"What's – happening – to – me?" he managed to choke out.

"I don't know!" Mohinder said helplessly.

Gabriel felt an odd, inverting sensation between his legs, and then his chest began to swell. A button popped off of his shirt and beaned Mohinder on the forehead.

"Oh my God," Mohinder said.

Gabriel looked down and gaped in horror. He sat up. "Are these – are these _breasts?!_"

"…maybe?"

There was no 'maybe' about it – there were two humongous, fleshy globes that were hanging from his chest, and although Gabriel didn't have a whole lot of experience in this area, he was pretty sure that that was exactly what breasts looked like. They were so large that they'd burst through Gabriel's shirt, leaving him exposed.

They both stared at them for a long moment. "What," Gabriel finally managed to choke out. "_What._"

Mohinder jumped to his feet and backed away. "I couldn't have known this would happen!" Mohinder said desperately.

Gabriel stood up unsteadily. He grabbed a lab coat from where it hung on the back of a chair and wrapped himself in it – it was still barely enough to cover him. "I am going to _fucking kill you_," he said, sounding a lot more like Sylar than Gabriel. Mohinder yelped as Gabriel lunged after him.

Just then, the door opened and Peter Petrelli came rushing in. "What's going on here?" he said.

"He's gone mad!" Mohinder screamed. "He says he's going to kill me!"

Before Gabriel could explain how it would be completely justified homicide, Peter flew through the air and grabbed Gabriel's arms to restrain him. However, the moment their skin touched, Peter went into convulsions and fell to the floor.

Gabriel watched in fascination as Peter's form began to change. His chest expanded, although nowhere near as much as Gabriel's had.

Mohinder slid up beside Gabriel, his fear momentarily eclipsed by scientific curiosity.

"Extraordinary," he said under his breath.

Peter sat up. "What happened?" he asked. His voice had gotten noticeably higher.

"Yeah, _what happened_, professor?" Gabriel said. Gabriel realized with horror that his own voice had raised in pitch.

"I – I don't know," he said. "The serum was _supposed_ to act on your endocrine system to decrease your testosterone output, but – well, your ability incorporates physiological changes when exposed to certain stimuli through a mechanism I still don't fully understand, and I think I might have – triggered it. And when Peter touched you, that must have triggered _his_ empathic ability – "

" – and now we're both girls." Gabriel had managed to calm down somewhat. The last thing he needed was to be trapped in both a female body _and_ a jail cell.

Peter pulled out his collar and peered into his shirt. "Huh," he said.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Gabriel asked, his voice a horrified squeak.

"Well, it's certainly interesting," he – or rather, _she_ \- said, as she stood up. "How long are we going to be like this?"

"…I have no idea."

At that, Gabriel lost his composure and lunged at Mohinder again, but Peter caught him in his (her) arms and held him back. "Hey, calm down," he (she) said soothingly. "It's okay. Mohinder's not the only scientist we've got around. Why don't you and I take a trip to Hartsdale, and we'll see what they say, okay? And in the meantime, Mohinder can start working out what exactly happened. Right, Mohinder?"

"Right," Mohinder said quickly. "And I certainly won't be able to help anyone if I'm dead," he pointed out.

"Maybe I could rip the solution out of your head," Gabriel snarled.

"_Gabriel,_" Peter said warningly. He squeezed him gently, but hard enough to remind Gabriel that Peter, unlike himself, still had super strength.

Gabriel slumped in Peter's arms, defeated. "Fine." He allowed himself to be escorted from the loft. He couldn't believe how well Peter was taking this. Then again, Peter had never been very smart. He probably hadn't yet considered the full, terrifying implications of being stuck as a girl forever.

 

******

It turned out the other scientists were useless; whatever Mohinder had developed was completely beyond them. Part of the reason that Angela Petrelli and Bishop had agreed to let Mohinder out rather than locking him up and throwing away the key was that despite his faults, he really was a brilliant, innovative thinker, something the Company desperately needed. However, although he was good at generating ideas, he wasn't particularly good at thinking them all the way through. Obviously.

Peter was taking the whole thing extraordinary well. Of course, part of it might have been because Peter was absolutely drop dead gorgeous as a woman. He'd always been a little on the pretty side for a man, and his good looks translated extremely well to the feminine. The formula had also been very kind in the changes that it did make in his body – he had beautifully perky breasts, a narrow waist, a full, pert bottom and shapely legs. His voice had become a slightly husky alto. Even Peter's floppy hair looked perfectly feminine, framing the soft features of his face.

Gabriel had not been so lucky. He'd never felt very confident about his looks, which was a holdover from his extremely awkward puberty. When he had assumed his Sylar persona and left his pitiful Gabriel insecurities behind, he finally realized that he was actually a pretty decent looking guy. But he was definitely a very masculine sort of handsome, and aside from his giant bosom and new privates, the rest of his body had decided to remain basically the same.

His chest hair and stubble had thankfully disappeared, but his legs and pits were still as hairy as ever. His calves and arms were thick, and his square jaw and prominent brow were not features traditionally considered attractive on a woman. His hair was also a wreck; as a man, he generally just globbed a bunch of gel in it, but now that he was a woman, that style looked all wrong.

He hated his breasts. They were enormous, fleshy things that hung heavily from his body, making his back ache and his posture hunch forward. He had always imagined that women carried their breasts around effortlessly, like they were balloons, but now he knew that wasn't the case. That wasn't the case _at all._ For the first few days after the transformation, he refused to buy new clothes; it would feel like too much like an admission that the situation wasn't going to change for a while. However, even his baggiest shirts couldn't contain them, and they _hurt_, so he finally went to Wal-Mart and bought a bunch of extra large t-shirts, a few of the biggest bras they had, and a pack of _Hanes Her Way_ white cotton panties. Given that he had no hips to speak of, his slacks and jeans from before still fit.

He'd had to shut the shop down. He didn't have any employees, and he couldn't think of any way to explain to people why he had suddenly sprouted breasts or why his voice had jumped an octave, so he simply put a sign in the window that he was closed for renovations. If Mohinder couldn't reverse what had happened, Gabriel toyed with the idea of becoming morbidly obese so no one would notice the breasts. He could tell people he had a glandular disorder.

It wouldn't have been quite so humiliating if he'd been allowed to keep to himself, but the Company still required him to make a weekly appearance. Worse, Angela had decided that all the Company employees needed to be kept "abreast of the situation" (and Gabriel was sure that the phrasing was deliberate), so they'd had a meeting. It had been the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. His face had been beet red the entire time.

And Peter certainly wasn't helping matters. Whereas everyone snickered at Gabriel, they accepted the new version of Peter with remarkable ease. After only a week, everyone referred to Peter as a 'she,' because it was difficult to remember that such an exquisite woman had ever been a man. Peter had also went out and bought an entire new wardrobe and pranced around in gorgeous skirts and blouses that perfectly flattered her figure.

The men were falling all over themselves for her – holding the door open for her, staring at her when they thought she wasn't looking, and striking up awkward conversations in a way they'd never done when Peter had been a boy. Peter was either choosing to ignore it or was completely oblivious; it was always a little difficult to tell with Peter.

Ironically, though, while everyone had started to mockingly call Gabriel 'Gabrielle,' Peter got to remain 'Peter' because there wasn't any immediately apparent feminine version of the name. It just _wasn't fair._

He decided that the whole thing must be karma – that this was his punishment for all the lives he'd taken. The only conciliation that he had was that now that he was a woman, he finally might have a shot with Mohinder. Sure, there was still the issue of their past, but in the six months since they'd been working for the Company together, they'd managed to create a civil relationship. They still weren't friends, but now that Mohinder had experienced first hand the effects of having an unstable ability, he seemed more willing to accept that there had been mitigating circumstances.

A month went by. Mohinder still wasn't anywhere near finding out what had happened, let alone how to fix it. Gabriel was starting to feel desperate. _But at least things can't get any worse,_ he thought. _There's no way this can get any more humiliating._

Of course, he was wrong.

One day, he arrived at the lab for a blood test that Mohinder wanted to run. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard muffled voices coming from within. Although for the most part, he didn't have access to his abilities, he could still sometimes call one of them up weakly – like when he didn't feel like getting up to get the remote, he could usually summon enough energy to use his telekinesis to float it over. Or when he was having a beer, he could keep it cold until he was finished. It was definitely a step down from his former glory, but it was still useful. And he might not be able to hear a storm coming from miles away anymore, but he _could_ enhance his hearing enough to eavesdrop. After a moment's concentration, he could hear Mohinder and Peter's voices as clearly as if he were in the room with them.

"So everything checks out normal," Mohinder said.

"You mean, as normal as it could be for a man who's been morphed into a woman," Peter said wryly.

Mohinder chuckled. "Yes. It's quite fascinating, though – the change is so complete that I'd never be able to tell that you'd ever been a man. And not only from your DNA."  
Gabriel couldn't be sure, but he thought that last line sounded a little…smarmy.

Peter must have thought so too, because there was an uncomfortable silence. "Well," Peter said finally. "I should probably be going."

"Wait," Mohinder said. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Oh come on. Surely you have time for a cup of tea?" Gabriel wasn't sure he liked Mohinder's tone.

"All right," Peter said finally. "Guess it couldn't hurt."

Gabriel felt alarmed. He certainly hoped Mohinder wasn't planning on giving her his father's special chai.

There were some sounds of footsteps, then the _woosh_ of a faucet being turned on. The stove was lit, and the tea kettle clanked as Mohinder set it to boil.

"Please, have a seat. Right here, next to me. Relax."

Okay, Gabriel _definitely_ didn't like his tone.

"So," Mohinder said. "Just out of scientific curiosity – are the changes _really_ complete?"

"…what do you mean?"

"Your body. Are you really all woman now?"

"Well, yes," Peter said. "We've already been over this."

"Yes, but – well, it would be very interesting – from a purely scientific standpoint, of course – if I could get a look at that extraordinary body of yours – "

Then Mohinder let out a strangled yelp, and there was a crash on the opposite side of the room, as if he'd been thrown, which he probably had been. Then there was the slow click of heels across the floor.

"That was really inappropriate, Dr. Suresh," Peter said frostily. "And next time you try to touch me, I'll throw you out the fucking window. Got it?"

He could hear Mohinder gulp. "Got it."

Gabriel heard Peter make her way towards the door, so he ran down the hall and around the corner. He peaked around just in time to see Peter emerge from the loft, looking tousled and huffy and absolutely stunning. No wonder Mohinder couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Peter! Wait!" Mohinder emerged from the doorway. "I'm so sorry – I don't know what came over me." Mohinder reached out to touch her arm, and then seemed to remember the threat and almost comically backed away.

Peter stopped and turned around with a sigh. "Apology accepted. Just – don't let it happen again."

"Never again, I swear." Mohinder shifted uncomfortably. "Er – you aren't going to tell your mother about this, are you?"

Peter rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Mohinder." And then she walked down to the stairwell and disappeared. Mohinder continued to stare after her for a long moment. Then he sighed in a way that could only be described as heartsick. He went back into the loft and shut the door.

Gabriel left. He certainly couldn't look Mohinder in the face after he'd witnessed that little scene, and he had a feeling Mohinder had completely forgotten about their appointment anyway. He'd just stop by tomorrow.

On his way home, Gabriel bought two pints of Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream and a bottle of wine. He spent the evening watching old movies on AMC. As he sobbed into his Chunky Monkey while watching _West Side Story,_ he reflected on how karma was not only a bitch – she also had a really sick sense of humor.

*********

When Gabriel returned to the lab the next day, Mohinder yet again had visitors. He considered knocking anyway, but curiosity got the better of him. Once again, he called up his ability and _listened_.

"So she shot you down, huh." It sounded like the cop – Matt Parkman.

"She not only turned me down – she threw me across the bloody room."

There was a laugh – a woman's. Elle's, to be precise. "Let me guess – you used the 'I want to see that extraordinary body of yours' line."

"Maya told you about that?" Mohinder said, horrified.

"Oh my God, you did!" Elle laughed even harder. "_Wow_."

Matt was laughing now too. "You said you wanted to see her 'extraordinary body?' You used those exact words? Oh man. You're lucky you didn't get thrown through a window."

"Well it worked with Maya, didn't it?" Mohinder mumbled defensively.

"No," Elle said. "The fact that you were shirtless worked on Maya. So really, it was more that she slept with you _in spite of_ that line."

Gabriel heard a thud, as if Mohinder was banging his head against a table or a wall. "I don't think I've ever embarrassed myself more in my entire life. But my God, those breasts," he moaned. "That _ass – _"

"Hey!" Elle said. "There's a lady in the room, so watch your fucking mouth. Besides, she's not _that_ cute."

_THANK you_, Gabriel thought.

"She's not cute – she's _gorgeous._ Back me up on this, Matt."

"Hey, don't get me involved. I'm a married man. And speaking of which, I would like to take my blushing bride out for a romantic Valentine's Day dinner tonight, so make sure you pick up Molly on time, okay?"

"As if I'm ever late. It's not like I've got any plans."

"I don't know – I bet you'd have a pretty good shot with Gabrielle," Matt snickered.

"Don't even joke about that," Mohinder said. "Poor sod. He is probably the ugliest woman I've ever seen."

Gabriel felt like he'd been slapped. He looked down at his awkward body – he knew he was ugly, but was he really the _ugliest_?

There was a zapping sound, followed by two male yelps.

"You leave her the fuck alone," Elle said. "Or I'll fry your dicks off, and we'll see what that does to _your_ looks." Elle had been very protective of Gabriel since he'd begun his rehabilitation, most likely out of guilt for her role in his descent into madness. She'd tried several times to reach out in friendship, but Gabriel hadn't been sure if he could forgive her. Now he not only forgave her – he was ready to declare her his best friend in the entire universe.

"Okay, okay!" Mohinder said. "What is it with beautiful women wanting to hurt me lately?"

"It's because you're a sleaze, doc," she said, although the compliment seemed to have defused her a little.

"All right, I'm out of here," Matt said. "You need a ride, Elle?"

"Sure, if you're offering. I know that my virtue is safe with you, which is more than I can say for some of my other male coworkers."

"Oh shut up," Mohinder said, but it was with good humor.

Gabriel retreated around the corner and watched Elle and Matt leave. His hands were shaking. He desperately tried to blink back tears. In his life, he had known cruelty. As Sylar, he had been savage, ruthless and sadistic. But what Mohinder had just said had been…_mean._ Really, really mean.

He couldn't face Mohinder after that. As soon as he was sure Matt and Elle had left, he fled down the stairs. He had made his way to the front door of the building when he nearly ran head first into none other than Peter Petrelli. Great.

"Gabriel?" Peter said. She was the only one who still called him 'Gabriel.' "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Gabriel said, brushing the tears from his eyes angrily. "_What's wrong?_ I'll tell you what's wrong – it's _you._"

Peter frowned. It was a pretty frown, naturally. "What?"

"You've had everything you've ever wanted silver-spooned into that stupid, pouty mouth of yours. You just waltz around – 'la la la, I'm Pretty Princess Peter, and my mommy and brother have more money than God but I'm going to be a nurse because I'm such a _saint_ and everyone loves me, and I have all the powers in the world even though I didn't have to do a fucking thing to get them because I'm just that special, even though I don't know how to use them and don't appreciate them, and now I'm a girl and I'm going to wear tiny skirts with my ass hanging out, because secretly I'm a giant slut and a hypocritical bitch and a – a _scarlet woman_." Gabriel crossed his arms and smirked. Maybe he'd make her cry.

Instead of getting upset, she put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Is this about Mohinder?" she asked gently.

"NO," Gabriel said, but his voice cracked.

"You know that I don't have any interest in him," she said. "He came onto me, but I turned him down. And I'm not going to change my mind."

Gabriel wanted to stay mad at Peter for being so damned perfect, but she was looking at him so kindly and Gabriel didn't have anyone else to talk to. "I know," he said miserably. "But it doesn't matter anyway. He thinks I'm ugly."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"No, he said it."

"What?" Peter said. She got a very dangerous look in her eyes. "He said that to you?"

"Well, no. I overheard it." He sniffled.

Peter reached into her purse and got out a tissue and handed it to Gabriel. "Hey, it's okay," Peter said. "He's an asshole, and definitely not worth your time." Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you say we get out of here?" she said. "We can go back to my place. Have a girls' night in." Peter gave him a lopsided grin.

A girls' night in. With Peter Petrelli. His life was so bizarre.

Gabriel blew his nose. "Sure," he said after a minute. "Why the hell not."

********

"Welcome to _chez Peter_," Peter said as they entered the apartment. "Go make yourself comfortable – I'll get us something to drink."

Gabriel sat down on the sofa in the living room while Peter disappeared into the kitchen. The apartment was smaller and humbler than he'd expected. With all the money that the Petrellis had, he'd figured that Peter probably lived in luxury.

"Are martinis okay with you?" Peter called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," Gabriel said. They weren't his favorite, but at this point, he needed a drink so badly that he'd drink turpentine.

Peter came out a moment later with the drinks; she handed a glass to Gabriel and then plopped down beside him on the couch. "Happy V-Day," she said, clinking their glasses together. Gabriel grunted and took a healthy sip. His eyes watered – Peter had made them really strong.

Peter smiled at him. "We should have done this a long time ago," she said. "I haven't been able to just hang out with a friend and relax in ages, and I could really use a night off from my shitty life."

There were so many surprising things about that statement that Gabriel didn't even know where to begin. "You think we're friends?"

"Well, yeah, aren't we?" Peter asked.

"I just called you a giant slut."

Peter waved her hand. "It's okay – you were upset. I know you weren't really mad at me."

"I've tried to kill you. Several times."

"But that's not who you are anymore – these past six months, you've worked really hard to make up for all that. I'm really proud of you."

A warm feeling spread through him. He didn't think anyone had noticed how much he was struggling with his past, and how hard he was working to stay on the straight and narrow. He'd never been good at taking compliments, though, so he took a big gulp of his martini and changed the subject. "So what's so shitty about your life? Seems to me like you've got it made."

Peter snorted. "Are you kidding? I had to quit my job because I couldn't explain how I'd suddenly become a woman. I'd get a new job, but if Mohinder ever gets his act together and we get changed back, I'm going to have the exact same problem. I'm living on my savings because I don't want to take money from my crazy family; I'm trying to break out of their orbit, but of course with the whole super-abilities thing, I know I'll never be able to.

"I don't have any friends, and I feel like I can't let anyone get close because the last person I was in a relationship with got sucked into an apocalyptic future and now has been erased from existence or something, and the one before that was shot because her psychic boyfriend was trying to shoot me while I was invisible. And to top it off, Nathan and I just had a huge fight because he thinks that I should be more upset about being a woman, or something. I don't even know. I don't know why he cares so much – it's my body, and I don't mind. I mean, I'm still _me_, so what does it matter?"

"Huh," Gabriel said. He'd never really considered any of that before. "That actually does sound pretty shitty."

Peter laughed. She took a big swig from her glass, then set it down on the coffee table and took off her heels. She stretched her feet out on Gabriel's lap and wiggled her toes. "Ohhh," she moaned. "That feels so much better. My feet were killing me."

"Why do you bother wearing them, then?" Gabriel asked.

Peter looked thoughtful. "I guess I want to know what it really feels like to be a woman in our society," she said.

"So you want to literally know what it's like to walk in their shoes," Gabriel said.

Peter giggled and drew her feet back, tucking them under her body. "Yes, exactly. I mean, how many other people have this opportunity? We're really lucky."

Gabriel sputtered. "_Lucky?_ You're out of your mind."

"Oh come on, it's not really that horrible, is it?"

"Maybe not for you – you're pretty. Whereas I'm – well, look at me." Gabriel could feel his face turning red; he stared at the floor and tried to will his blush away.

Peter pursed her lips. "Gabriel, look at me," she said. When he didn't respond, Peter put a finger under his chin and lifted his face until he met her gaze. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way you look."

That made him blush harder. "Yeah, well, that's not a very popular opinion."

"You aren't really going to listen to Mohinder, are you? The man turned himself into a giant bug – I'm pretty sure that means his judgment isn't worth shit."

"It's not just him, though," Gabriel said. "I _hate_ this body."

"Why?"

"My breasts are huge."

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" Peter said with a laugh. "You know, I've always loved big breasts – it figures that I'd be stuck with these tiny little things." She cupped herself through her blouse.

"I don't think they're tiny," Gabriel blurted out. "I think they're perfect."

Peter blushed. "Oh. Thank you." She grabbed her glass from the table and took a sip.

Gabriel gulped down some more of his own. "You don't want them big, trust me – they really, really hurt."

"You probably aren't wearing the right bra size," Peter said. "I know I had to try a few on before I got one that fit. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow?"

This whole night was becoming extremely surreal. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Peter fished the olive out of the bottom of her glass and popped it into her mouth. "See? Problem solved! What else is bothering you?"

"Well," Gabriel said. "I miss being able to, you know – " Gabriel made a gesture.

Peter cocked her head. "What, masturbate?"

"Yeah," Gabriel mumbled. He finished his drink.

"What's stopping you?"

"Um, the whole no penis thing?"

"…you know that girls masturbate too, don't you?"

Gabriel stared at her. "How?"

"Didn't you have any sex education?"

"I was homeschooled."

"Oh. Well, haven't you at least explored yourself?"

"Ew, no." Gabriel didn't even want to think about…_down there._

Peter downed the rest of her drink and stood up. "Come on," she said, grabbing Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"I'm giving you a tour." She led Gabriel back into the bedroom.

"What, of your apartment?"

"No." Peter sat Gabriel down on the bed. "Of the female body." And then she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

Gabriel jumped to his feet. "What are you doing?!" he sputtered as Peter stepped out of her panties.

"Chill out," she said. "I'm just going to give you an anatomy lesson. It will make you more comfortable with yourself. I _am_ a nurse, you know." Peter sat down on the bed with her back to the headboard and spread her legs.

Gabriel considered fleeing from the room, but Peter was being so calm and matter-of-fact about the whole thing that he felt like he was overreacting. Maybe this was a normal thing to do on a girls' nights in. And besides, he _was_ sort of curious. He sat back down on the bed gingerly.

"Okay," Peter said briskly. She spread herself open with her left hand. "This is labia majora," she said, pointing with her right forefinger. "And here's the labia minora. This is the vagina, and _this,_" she said with flourish. "Is the clitoris, which is full of really pleasurable nerve-endings."

"So, um. How do you use it?"

"Well, you've just got to get in there and experiment a little. See what feels good. Everyone's a little different."

Gabriel swallowed. Seeing Peter lying on the bed, legs spread as she wantonly displayed herself, was making him feel strange – a very good kind of strange. He noticed that he was breathing more quickly, and he began to feel a pleasurable _thrumming_ sensation between his legs.

Before he could lose his nerve, he reached out and placed his hand over Peter's. "Show me what feels good to you?" he murmured.

"Oh!" Peter breathed in surprise. For a moment, Gabriel was afraid he'd overstepped his bounds, but then Peter shifted her hips and moaned. "I didn't mean – that is, you don't have to –"

"_Show me,_" Gabriel said again.

Peter bit her lip. She placed her hand over Gabriel's. "Press in with your middle finger," she said. "But not all the way." Gabriel did as he was told, running the tip of his finger along what he now knew were the labia minora. "_Oh,_" Peter moaned. "Now bring your finger up - _yes!_" She pressed upward as Gabriel found her clitoris. "Now do it again."

Gabriel did, and then he did it again, and again. Wetness gushed over his fingers as Peter rocked her hips in time with Gabriel's movements. "Now inside," she gasped. Gabriel slipped his finger inside of her and Peter moaned louder, spreading her legs wider. "Keep going – crook your finger until – OH YES, _THERE!_" She clamped her hand on Gabriel's wrist and ground herself against his hand. Gabriel kept moving his finger, rubbing the spot as Peter continued thrusting upwards. Gabriel watched in fascination as she writhed under his touch. He brought up his free hand and concentrated – with a little effort, he managed to use his telekinesis to pop the buttons off of Peter's blouse, exposing her breasts to his gaze. Peter let out a throaty laugh, and then she threw her head back, arched off the bed, and came.

She fell back to the bed, panting, and released Gabriel's hand. He wiped his fingers on the sheets and lay down next to Peter, feeling very pleased with himself. He'd started out feeling unsure, but seeing Peter come completely undone under his touch had done wonders for his confidence. He felt…powerful. And that was a very, very good feeling.

Peter turned her head to the side and grinned. "That was wonderful," she said.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. They kissed lazily for a few moments, and then Peter pushed Gabriel onto his back. "Your turn."

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know if he liked the idea of being exposed. But his protests died in his throat as he watched Peter unclasp her bra and slip her blouse from her shoulders. Her breasts, although much smaller than Gabriel's, were still full and round. Before he realized what he was doing, he reached up and cupped one in his palm. He ran his thumb over her erect nipple; she hissed in pleasure.

"Gabriel!"

He felt a surge of arousal at hearing his name moaned so prettily. His panties were starting to get uncomfortably damp, and he _ached_, so he shrugged off the last of his modesty and reached for his fly. Peter tugged his sneakers off and helped him squirm out of his jeans and panties. Once they were discarded, she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. She reached around and unclasped his bra before he had the chance to feel self-conscious.

"_Oh,_" she moaned as Gabriel's breasts were exposed. She ran her hand over the full swell of his right breast and then leaned down to take the nipple in her mouth.

Gabriel shouted out in surprised pleasure. He had no idea they were so sensitive.

Peter pulled back and grinned up at him. "Did you like that?"

"Yes."

Peter sucked the nipple into her mouth again, running her tongue over the areola until Gabriel was moaning continually.

Too soon, she pulled back. She sighed happily. "I've been dreaming about doing that," she said.

"…really?"

"Yeah. Ever since the day we were transformed." She turned her attention to his left nipple and licked it. "Your breasts are gorgeous. _You're_ gorgeous."

Gabriel wanted to deny it, but Peter said it so reverently that he almost found himself believing it. And then Peter started to suck him again, and all coherent thought fled his mind.

After a few minutes, Peter released his nipple and gently pushed him until he was lying on his back. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. "I am going to make you feel so good," she said, biting wickedly at his lower lip.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She kissed him between his breasts, and then began to move lower.

Gabriel pushed himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going down on you," she said, laying kisses on his stomach, moving lower and lower…

"Wait – you're going to put your mouth _there?_"

Peter looked up at him. "…wow, you really _were_ sheltered."

Gabriel drew back. "I'm not a sex maniac like you," he snapped, feeling shame pour through him at his lack of knowledge and experience.

Peter immediately moved back up and took Gabriel into her arms. "Hey, shhh – I'm sorry. I wasn't making fun of you. It's just kind of surprising, is all. Refreshing, actually." She kissed him. "And yeah, I kind of am a giant slut," she said teasingly.

"Don't say that," he mumbled. "That's not what I meant."

"But I don't mind being your slut," Peter breathed, and Gabriel felt an unexpected stab of arousal at her words.

"Have you been with a lot of people?" Gabriel asked.

Peter paused for a second. "Yeah," she finally answered.

"Any since you've been a woman?"

"…yeah."

"How many?"

"Three."

"Three?! We've only been this way for a month!"

"I know," Peter said, embarrassed. "It was sort of the first thing I went out and did once it happened. I wanted to know what sex felt like as a woman. And it turns out I really, really like it."

"Were you with men or women?"

"Er, the first time, it was with a man and a woman. And then the next time it was just another woman."

_A man and a woman at the same time?_ Gabriel thought, but he didn't want to sound even more naïve, so he didn't say anything. He had to admit that the idea was intriguing. "You really are a sex maniac."

Peter grinned sheepishly.

"I don't want you being with other people anymore," he said suddenly. He was surprised at the ferocity in his voice. "Just me."

Peter's eyes widened a little, but then she nodded. "Okay," she said with a small smile. "Just you."

They kissed again, more leisurely this time. Peter ran one hand down Gabriel's body, curving around his ass. She used her other hand to pinch one of Gabriel's nipples lightly. "Do you trust me?" she murmured against Gabriel's lips.

Gabriel hesitated, but only briefly. "Yes."

Peter gave him one last kiss. "Then let me make you feel good, okay?"

Gabriel nodded.

Peter kissed her way down Gabriel's body again. She settled herself between Gabriel's legs, her heart-shaped ass sticking up in the air. She kissed the inside of one thigh, then the other, and then she nuzzled up further. Gabriel tried to remember what Peter had taught him earlier – he felt her lap at his _labia majora,_ and then she ran her tongue over his _labia minora,_ dipping briefly into his _vagina_, and then she licked upward until she reached –

Gabriel let out a strangled yelp. Peter pulled back a little. "Was that a good yelp or a bad yelp?" she asked. In response, Gabriel clamped a hand on Peter's neck and held her face to his groin.

Peter let out a muffled laugh and gave him another lick. Gabriel moaned, unconsciously parting his legs further. Peter was _good_ at this, moving her tongue at just the right speed over all of the right places. He moaned and writhed, fisting his fingers in Peter's hair. Peter seemed to like the rough treatment, because she moaned in response, and Gabriel saw her slip a hand between her own legs. He felt so messily wet, and in the low light of the room, he could see his juices glistening all over Peter's face. _My slut_, he thought, and suddenly his back arched and he cried out, his whole body convulsing in pleasure.

He collapsed on the bed, gasping. Peter moved up his body and straddled his thigh, rubbing against him frantically. Her body tensed and Gabriel felt a wet gush against his skin as she moaned through her second climax of the night.

"You're right – that _did_ feel good," Gabriel said as soon as he caught his breath.

Peter laughed and wiped her face off with the back of her hand. "Told you." She leaned in for a kiss. It should have been disgusting because Gabriel could smell himself all over her skin, but instead of feeling grossed out, he felt another twinge of pleasure between his legs.

"I think I might be becoming a sex maniac," he said.

"Oh really?" Peter said, grinning mischievously.

Gabriel grinned back. "Yeah. Er – sorry about popping the buttons off your blouse."

"Don't worry about it – we're going shopping tomorrow, remember?" Peter hesitated. "You are going to stay the night, aren't you?" she asked, a hint of insecurity underlying her words.

Gabriel felt an intense wave of affection at Peter's show of vulnerability. He gathered her up in his arms. "Of course I am."

Peter hummed happily and rested her head on Gabriel's bosom. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed, and soon she was snoring softly.

Gabriel petted Peter's hair absently as he stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Maybe this whole being a woman thing wasn't so bad after all. He tried thinking of himself as a _she._ It still felt odd, but it was something he thought he could get used to.

Gabriel kissed the top of Peter's head and grinned wickedly to himself. He couldn't wait to see Mohinder's reaction when he saw that Gabriel had stolen his girl. And maybe, if Mohinder was very lucky, they'd let him into their bed.

But only if he groveled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooo, this is going to be awkward, but I thought I'd add a note to let everyone know that I've branched out into original work under the pen name Sera Trevor. I have three original novels available for free! 
> 
> My first book, "Consorting with Dragons," is a fairy tale comedy about an impoverished young lord who ends up attracting the attention of both a powerful dragon and the king himself, much to the consternation of the royal court who are less than impressed with his uncouth manners. If you like my sense of humor, I think you'll really enjoy it! It's available in all formats at the Goodreads M/M Romance Group's site [here.](http://www.mmromancegroup.com/consorting-with-dragons-by-sera-trevor/) (Scroll to the bottom for the links.)
> 
> My second book, "A Shadow on the Sun," is an epic fantasy about a prince forced into a political marriage and the loyal knight who is determined to save him. This book is heavy on the angst and political intrigue. You can find it on Amazon [here](https://www.amazon.com/Shadow-Sun-Sera-Trevor-ebook/dp/B017RZ4FIS/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1469121664&sr=8-2&keywords=a+shadow+on+the+sun), or at Smashwords [here.](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/591705)
> 
> My last book, "The Troll Whisperer," is a contemporary tale about an internet troll who inadvertently falls for one of his victims. It's a comedy with a lot of heart as the main character learns to change his trolly ways. You can find it on Amazon [here](https://www.amazon.com/Troll-Whisperer-Sera-Trevor-ebook/dp/B017J071JQ/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1469122243&sr=8-1&keywords=troll+whisperer), or at Smashwords [here.](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/589782) The short story sequel, "The Pink Wedding," is available for $.99 [here](https://www.amazon.com/Pink-Wedding-Troll-Whisperer-Book-ebook/dp/B017I51ZP8/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1469122457&sr=8-1&keywords=sera+trevor) and [here.](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/589801)
> 
> I also have a [website!](http://www.seratrevor.com) You can keep up with my releases by signing up for my newsletter [here.](http://www.seratrevor.com/newsletter.html)


End file.
